hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Mamoru
Mamoru (守, Mori) is a student from the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities, and a member of the Emitter's Tower. He is also the roommate of Yuki Minamoto, and unknowingly the younger brother of Kirota. Appearance Mamoru is a teenage boy of light build, with slightly pale skin and red eyes, and has messy red hair that reaches to about his chest and is tied into a loose fishtail braid at the right side. His bangs are straight which appear to be choppy and parted into the middle, and he also has another set of messy strands which extend a little bit below his neck and curl inwards. As a student and member of the Emitters' Tower, Mamoru most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with black trousers, alongside long black robes with a yellow hoodie and necktie. He also wears dark brown dress shoes with red socks that bear white stripes. During Emitter Kritch matches or training, Mamoru wears the Kritch uniform, which is made of a short-sleeved yellow shirt, black shorts and soccer shoes, along with socks with yellow and black horizontal stripes. He also wears a bandage around his head at all times, however it is unknown what injury he has or where it came from. Personality Mamoru is an incredibly cheerful person, pretty much seen smiling at all times, sometimes to the point of coming off as creepy, and rarely even blinking, sometimes being described as having dead fish eyes, or having a seemingly frozen glare. Despite this usually unsettling first meeting, he is shown to be outspoken and friendly, being respectful to the other students around him, and is liked by most people that know him, on account of his helpfulness and approach-ability. However, while seemingly a hard working student, his roommate Yuki Minamoto knows better than anyone that Mamoru has no interest in passing quickly, deciding to go through the school years at a slow pace, not trying to study too hard for any tests, either, and as such isn't the perfect student some think he is. However, Mamoru is also incredibly protective of his roommate Yuki, to the point where he's even been jokingly called 'Mama-Moru' as he protects Yuki from any and all trouble when he can. While this can be seen as sweet, with many even thinking he does it because he has romantic feelings for Yuki, Mamoru's motives have been shown to be more sinister. While Mamoru does do it out of concern for Yuki's well being, he seems to mainly be doing it to make sure that he doesn't become 'too close' with anyone Mamoru doesn't like, being possessive of Yuki and seeing him as his, and only his, unless he gives another person 'permission' to 'have him'. It is unknown how far these possessive feeling for Yuki go, however as he spends as much free time as he possibly can with Yuki, it is likely quite bad already. Perhaps his obsession for Yuki is a reason as to why he doesn't want to move on from Athelney...? Background Not much about Mamoru's past is known. He comes from a rich family in the Republic of Vrane with his sister Kirota, but was put up for adoption by age five, being separated from her. He was supposedly a much more quiet kid back then, focused on education and getting a good job, nothing more. However, he once sadly got into some sort of accident, which led to the bandage he always wears around his head. He was apparently asleep for days, yet when he woke, it was as if he was a different person. He was loud, energetic, and didn't seem to have a care in the world, unlike the shy timid kid he once was. Mamoru must have at some point in time ended up in the Sahiro Republic, eventually entering into the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. Plot Mamoru makes his first appearance in the Athelney AU in his room with Yuki, while he reads a book and attempts to speak with Yuki more, him being quiet once again. Equipment Mamoru carries no known equipment around with him. Abilities & Powers As a student at Athelney, Mamoru can likely already use Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as he has never been shown using it, nor has he been shown to have any Nen abilities yet. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * It is likely that Mamoru's possessive nature with Yuki may clash with Malvina's obsessive nature if they ever set their sights on Yuki * Mamoru has shown signs of being a masochist, however to what degree is unknown * Like his older sister, Kirota, Mamoru has no idea that the two are related